The present invention relates to shock and vibration isolation systems and, more particularly in a shock and vibration isolation system wherein a device having a top, bottom, sides, front and back is mounted on moving isolators in spaced relationship to a member, to front operable locking apparatus for releasably holding the device in place against vertical, lateral and longitudinal movement during shipping comprising, a first pivot bar pivotally mounted to the member and extending perpendicular to and between the sides of the device; an operating arm attached to one end of the first pivot bar at right angles thereto and disposed so as to pivot in a plane close adjacent and parallel to the side of the device at that end between a first position lying along the member and a second position angularly disposed with respect to the member; means carried by the member adjacent the front of the device and accessible therefrom for releasably holding the operating arm in the first position; first locking means carried by the first pivot bar and including locking projections having stabilizing bars thereon for entering into locking relationship with the device to hold it from movement when the operating arm as in the first position and for moving out of locking relationship with the device to allow normal movement thereof when the operating arm is moved to the second position; and, spring bias means operably connected to urge the operating arm towards the second position whereby when the releasable holding means is released following shipment the device will be unlocked for normal movement.
Larger, commercial sized computers, such as that indicated as 10 in FIG. 1, typically include a mass storage device 12, such as a disk drive, therein. If the device 12 is hard mounted to the chassis of the computer 10, shocks and vibrations which enter the computer 10 pass directly into the device 12. In an effort to protect the storage device 12, shock and vibration isolation mounting, such as that indicated as 14, may be employed. Such isolation systems are used in a variety of things well known in the art from record turntables to washing machines. Also well known in the art is that where an isolation system is used, typically some sort of bracing must be employed to prevent movement during shipment. As indicated by the simplified drawing of FIG. 2, the isolation system usually allows movement of the protected and isolated device 16 in three directions--vertical, as indicated by the arrow 18; lateral (i.e. side to side), as indicated by the arrow 20; and longitudinal (i.e. front to back), as indicated by the arrow 22. In a device as simple as a record turntable, the shipping bracing may simply comprise a wad of cardboard jammed between moving parts which is removed before use. Several so-called "CD" or compact disk players have an externally accessible locking cam for shipping which can be set or released with a screwdriver without having to open the case. Many "hard drives" as employed with personal computers have a software activated "park" position wherein the moving heads are withdrawn into a safe position for shipment.
Larger and heavier devices usually employ more specialized and heavy duty shipping blocks. Several prior art approaches are shown in FIG. 3 and include foam shipping blocks 24, special shipping braces 25 bolted between the device 16 and the surrounding cabinet 26, shipping bars 28 passing through holes provided therefore in the device 16 and cabinet 26, and wedges 30.
In our co-pending application Ser. No. 29328, filed Mar. 23, 1987 entitled SHOCK AND VIBRATION ISOLATION MOUNTING, is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,257 issued Nov. 10, 1987 which is assigned to the common assignee of this application, we described novel apparatus for shock and vibration isolation of computer disk drives, and the like, which allows insertion and removal of the disk drive with access through the computer cabinet from only one side. The apparatus, as shown in simplified form in FIGS. 4 and 5, suspends the disk drives 32 between upper and lower elastomeric isolators 34 which are in tension and compression, respectively. As can be appreciated from a consideration of the prior art shipping block options of FIG. 3 in combination with the movements possible as shown in FIG. 2, it is impossible to insert and remove any of the prior art apparatus of FIG. 3 to stop movement in all three axes shown in FIG. 2 with access from only one side. Additionally, virtually all of the prior art shipping block systems employ parts which must be removed and stored in the event of later re-shipment. Usually, when unexpected reshipment is required, the shipping materials have been discarded or are stored in a "safe" place, which nobody remembers.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock and vibration isolation locking system for use during shipping which will prevent movement in all directions but which can be activated and released with access from only one side.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shock and vibration isolation locking system for use during shipping which remains associated with the device during normal use so as to require no separate storage and to be readily available for use at any time the device is moved for any reason wherein extraordinary shocks and vibrations could be encountered.